


Oh Fuck, There is more of them

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, The Sparrow's Grip
Genre: How Do I Tag, More tags later, Non-Fandom Toby, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Alex was already dealing with Slender, Now this? She was losing her fucking mind.





	Oh Fuck, There is more of them

Alex had been dealing with The Tall Guy for about 2, almost 3 years now. To add more stress onto that, she has been dealing with multiple other entities and creatures. With all of the stuff that had been happening to her, she could pretty much believe any bullshit but, she wasn't expecting this.

She had been in the forest a thousand times, pretty much mapping out all of it, memorizing it for the next time she was chased through the woods by The Tall Man, so, she wasn't very worried about anything in the forest. 

But, she would be surprised.

\- - - - - -

Alex walked from tree to tree in the forest, camera in hand just in case she caught something. It was almost dark out, and she was heading back. She heard stick and leaves move behind her, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around, just to be met with a hatchet being thrown at her. Alex gasped, just barely dodging the weapon. A dark figure emerged from behind the trees, running at her, another hatchet in hand. She bolted, adrenaline running through her veins as she ran. The dark figure chased her, his orange googles and dirtied hoodie startled her. Ticci Toby. Alex kept running, only looking back for a moment. It... Couldn't be him, right? He wasn't real! He was just a story! Just a creepypasta-

Oh fuck. Alex's minding was running, a million thoughts came to her all at once, and she wasn't able to pick just a single one to focus on. She had now reached the edge of the forest, before feeling a sharp pain in her back. Those fucking hatchets. She yelped in pain, stumbling forward. Her house... Her house was only a little over a half-mile away. She had to keep going. She tried to ignore the pain, running forward again. Toby was close behind her, almost arms reach. Alex laughed relieve and pain, seeing her home not far away. She ran up to the house, grabbing onto the door handle when Toby grabbed her. She fought back, kicking him off of her, she opened the door. He tried to grab at the hatchet stuck in Alex's back, but, she shut the door on him before he could. 

Alex locked the door, not bothering to lock up the rest of the house before heading to the bathroom. The pain she had ignored finally rushed through her, making her scream. She breathed heavily, taking ahold of the handle of the hatchet. This was going to hurt. She pulled it out, a pained scream left her throat, making her drop the hatchet into the sink. She shook and held onto the edge of the sink to hold her steady. She reached under the sink and pulled out the first aid kit, sighing shakily. The hatchet left a clean mark, it thankfully didn't need stitches. She pulled her bloodied shirt over her head, trying not to touch the wound. Alex wrapped the bandage around her body so that it covered the wound. She relaxed back onto the floor, her breath steady. She swallowed hard, just hoping that Toby was gone from outside the house.

She fell unconscious on the bathroom floor.


End file.
